There's No Us
by markeuchan
Summary: Mark dan Haechan sudah bercerai sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Selama itu juga, mereka masih bertemu untuk merayakan ulangtahun pernikahan mereka. Tapi, di pertemuan kali ini Haechan mengatakan jika ia ingin benar-benar mengakhiri semuanya. / Markchan fanfic, haechan!gs


Tittle : There is No Us

Starring By

NCT Mark Lee / Lee Minhyung

NCT Lee Haechan **(GS)**

NCT Hwang Renjun **(GS)**

Idol School Seo Herin

Wanna One Bae Jin Young.

(The cast will be update soon!)

Genre : Romance, Angst, Lil bit comedy and Drama.

Chapter 1 : Let's Untie The Knot.

" _Entah sebuah kebetulan atau suatu takdir yang berulang"_

"Mark, sampai kapan kita akan terus melakukan hal ini?" Haechan memutuskan untuk bertanya di sela-sela acara makan malam mereka. Meskipun mulutnya melontarkan pertanyaan ke arah sosok di hadapannya, fokusnya justru terpusat pada sepotong daging steak yang berada di atas piringnya.

Wanita itu terlihat sibuk mengiris daging steak itu menjadi beberapa bagian, sebelum menusuk salah satunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Baru kemudian, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati pria berambut coklat di hadapannya tengah memandang dirinya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini kesempatan yang hanya datang sekali setahun. Kapan lagi kau bisa menikmati hidangan gratis di restoran bintang 5? Aku tidak keberatan jika kesalah-pahaman ini terus berlanjut," Mark menyuarakan pendapatnya. Sementara Haechan nampak mendengus tak habis pikir. Ia meletakkan garpu dan pisau yang ia gunakan ke atas meja, kemudian beralih menopang dagunya di atas sebelah tangan. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit lebih maju, dan menatap Mark dengan raut serius.

"Ya! Apa kau sebegitu materialistisnya sampai tidak memikirkan hal lain selain kepuasanmu sendiri?" Tanya Haechan yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Mark. Pria itu terlihat sibuk memindai makanan yang terhidang di atas meja.. "Demi Tuhan Mark! Kita bahkan sudah 5 tahun bercerai dan selama itu pula kita masih terus bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Apa menurutmu itu hal yang wajar?"

"Lalu apa masalahnya dengan itu? Lagipula sebelum berpacaran dan memutuskan untuk menikah, kita juga pernah menjadi teman baik. Selain itu, aku juga tidak punya pilihan selain datang karena pihak hotel tidak hentinya mengirimiku undangan setiap tahun," Mark yang tidak terima balas berteriak.

"Dan kau tidak merasa muak? Ayolah Mark! Kita sudah melakukan hal ini berulang kali di hotel tempat kita melangsungkan pernikahan dulu. Bagaimana jika ada orang terdekat kita yang melihat kita berdua disini? Mereka pasti beranggapan jika kita tidak tahu malu,"Ucapan Haechan barusan membuat Mark berdecak.

"Jangan naif, Lee Haechan. Kau meributkan hal ini, padahal kau menikmatinya juga 'kan? Karena itu, kau masih terus datang. Atau jangan-jangan.." Ia sengaja memotong ucapannya, dan menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan raut menggoda.

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

"Kau datang karena ingin bertemu denganku?" Tanya Mark sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Cih! Jangan bermimpi! Kau pikir aku kemari karena aku merindukanmu? Justru seharusny aku yang curiga, kenapa kau ngotot sekali masih ingin datang? Apa sampai sekarang kau masih belum bisa melupakanku dan berharap aku akan kembali lagi padamu?" Haechan memutar bola matanya malas seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

" _M-mwo?_ Kau sekarang pandai membuat lelucon ya? Untuk apa aku menyetujui tuntutanmu jika aku malah menyesalinya? Bahkan keledai pun tidak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama,"

"Lalu mengapa sampai sekarang kau belum juga berkencan? Apa Mark Lee sang mantan idola kampus sudah kehilangan pesonanya, huh? Atau mungkin kau memang tidak menarik dari awal? Fansmu saja yang buta." Wanita itu tidak mau kalah.

"Sialan! Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Susah bukan mencari pria tampan dan mapan yang mau dengan ahjumma sepertimu? Kau memang tidak punya daya tarik sih. Pria-pria di luar sana pasti berpikir 2 kali untuk mengencani wanita berdada rata sepertimu.." Ucap Mark yang kembali mengamankan posisinya di puncak dalam perdebatannya dengan Haechan.

"Ya! Lee Minhyung, kau memang cari mati ya?!" Saking emosinya, tanpa sadar Haechan menggebrak meja di hadapannya kemudian tegak dari kursi. Membuat orang-orang di sekeliling mereka terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah keduanya. Mark tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertawa, ketika melihat ekspresi Haechan yang mendadak kikuk dan menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan malu-malu.

"Ahh..maafkan istri saya. Dia memang sedikit emosional. Yeobo..berhentilah marah-marah. Kau menakuti pelanggan yang lain." Ia berusaha membantu dengan memberi penjelasan pada orang-orang di sekeliling mereka. Mark ikut berdiri kemudian menyentuh kedua bahu Haechan sambil tersenyum lembut, "Duduklah kembali, aku akan membungkuskan daging ini untukmu."

" _Yeobo..yeobo. Dia pikir siapa dia? Seenak jidatnya memanggilku dengan sebutan seperi itu. Cih!"_ Haechan membatin dengan raut dongkol, namun tetap menuruti perintah Mark. Keduanya baru saja hendak kembali duduk, ketika sebuah suara membuat gerakan mereka terhenti. Seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan setelan kerja datang menghampiri mereka dengan diikuti pria berpakaian kasual yang membawa kamera.

"Permisi, Tuan dan Nyonya. Maaf mengganggu, saya perwakilan dari _Wedding Organizer_ yang dulu menangani pernikahan anda. Nama saya Seo Herin. Dan ini fotografer _pre-wedding_ kami, Bae Jin Young. Kami ingin mengambil foto kalian untuk dipajang di buletin kantor kami. Apa boleh?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan sopan, disertai senyum lembut yang dapat meluluhkan hati.

"Eh? Tapi kami.." Haechan hendak menjelaskan kondisi mereka yang sebenarnya, namun Mark sudah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Tentu saja Nona Seo! Kami berhutang banyak padamu. Jadi, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Pria itu nampaknya terpesona sampai tidak mampu menolak. Hal itu membuat Haechan bersungut, sambil menatap Mark dengan raut judes.

"Wah, terimakasih banyak. Kami ingin menunjukkan _image_ keharmonisan yang abadi. Karena itu, apa kalian bisa berpose mesra? Seperti melakukan _skinship."_ Herin berseru girang sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di depan dada.

"Eh..itu.." Kini gantian, Mark yang gelagapan. Ia menoleh ke arah Haechan, dan menemukan wanita itu sedang melototinya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata,

" _Sudah kubilang apa 'kan? Ini ide yang buruk. Seharusnya kau tolak saja dari awal,"_ Namun sayangnya, sudah terlambat bagi mereka untuk mundur karena Herin sudah lebih dulu berbalik ke arah sang fotografer dan mulai memberi instruksi.

"Baiklah kita langsung saja ya! Jinyoung-ssi, siapkan kameranya. Kalian berdua tunggu aba-aba," Perintahnya secara bergantian. Ia pun mulai berjalan menjauhi keduanya agar tidak menghalangi proses pengambilan foto. Mark dan Haechan pun berjalan menjauhi meja makan, kemudian berdiri berdampingan menghadap kamera. Mark menyodorkan sebelah lengannya untuk Haechan rangkul, dan wanita itu menggamitnya dengan enggan.

"Apa modelnya benar-benar pasangan yang sudah 5 tahun menikah? Mereka terlihat canggung sekali. Kalau berpegangan tangan saja, anak TK pun bisa melakukannya. Tolong lakukan yang lebih intim dan romantis!" Jinyoung yang hendak mengambil foto sontak menengadahkan kepalanya dari balik kamera ketika melihat interaksi canggung di antara mereka.

"Maksudmu bagaimana?" Mark justru bertanya balik dan membuat Herin yang melihatnya geram.

"Heish! Kalian berdua ini masih saja malu-malu ya. Ayo Tuan, taruh tangan anda di pinggang istri anda." Wanita itu pun berjalan mendekati kedua pasangan itu dan mulai mengatur pose. Mark mengikuti aba-aba, ia menaruh tangannya di pinggang Haechan dan merengkuhnya agar lebih dekat. Herin yang melihatnya hanya bisa menepuk dahi.

"Bukan begitu Tuan! Aku memintamu untuk memeluknya dari belakang, bukan merangkul pinggangnya." Sergah Herin sambil membenarkan posisi keduanya. Ia menarik lengan Mark dan membawa pria itu berdiri di belakang Haechan. Baru kemudian, kedua lengan Mark ia taruh di pinggang Haechan yang langsung tersentak kaget begitu merasakan sentuhan di pinggangnya.

"Nah ya begitu! Lalu Nyonya, dongakkan kepala anda ke atas kemudian tatap wajah suami anda. Bayangkan kalian baru pertama kali bertemu. Dan kalian langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama," Herin menatap puas hasil kerjanya dengan berkacak pinggang. Ia mulai berjalan mundur, dan kembali ke posisinya semula. Tepat di belakang Jinyoung.

Haechan pun melakukannya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, dan memandang Mark yang tengah memandang lurus ke arah kamera, "Yak! Bagus! Lalu Tuan Lee, rundukkan kepala anda sedikit dan miringkan kepala anda seolah-olah anda akan mencium istri anda." Instruksi Herin barusan membuat Haechan terperanjat. Tanpa sadar, wanita itu mengambil langkah mundur.

Akan tetapi, rengkuhan tangan Mark di pinggangnya justru terasa semakin erat dan membuatnya tidak dapat berkutik. Pria itu merundukkan tubuhnya dan mulai memiringkan wajahnya. Membuat Haechan dapat merasakan hangat nafas pria itu menyapa sisi kanan wajahnya, dan membuat ia kontan menahan napas. Ini tidak benar! Mereka tidak seharusnya melakukan ini!

Ia pun berusaha menghalangi Mark agar tidak bergerak lebih dekat dengan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menahan dada pria itu. Mark yang mengetahui bahwa Haechan merasa gugup justru menyeringai, dan berucap di telinga wanita itu dengan nada rendah.

" _Kau tahu..kau sangat menggemaskan dengan pipi merona. Aku jadi ingin menciummu,"_ Tukasnya yang membuat Haechan bergidik ngeri. Ia berusaha untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang entah mengapa malah berdegup cepat begitu mendengar perkataan Mark barusan. Tak mau kalah, wanita bergaun merah itu membalas ucapan Mark dengan desisan tajam,

" _Jangan coba-coba sayang. Atau aku akan membunuhmu,"_ Haechan menunjukkan senyum sinis setelahnya kemudian menggerakkan tangannya yang semula bertengger di dada Mark untuk mencengkeram dasi pria itu erat-erat.

Jinyoung pun nampak puas dengan pose yang mereka tunjukan. Menurut Jinyoung, keduanya sama-sama terlihat posesif dan sesuai dengan konsep pemotretan kali ini. Ia pun mengacungkan jempolnya ke udara lalu kembali memusatkan pandangan pada kamera, "SIP! Pertahankan posisi itu. Aku akan segera mengambil gambarnya. Dalam hitungan ketiga, 1..2.."

 _ **#BLITZ**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Gila! Aku tidak akan mau lagi melakukannya! Mulai tahun depan, aku tidak akan mau lagi datang kesini," Haechan menghentakkan kakinya kesal begitu mereka keluar dari restoran yang terletak di lantai 5 Hotel Shinhwa. Keduanya kini berjalan berdampingan di koridor hotel dengan Haechan yang tengah meremas rambutnya frustasi. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Mark yang mendengar gerutuan Haechan pun lantas menimpali.

"Enak saja. Kau tidak bisa bersikap egois begitu! Undangan ini hanya berlaku untuk 2 orang. Jika kau tidak datang, lalu siapa yang akan memasakkan aku makanan setelah aku pulang lembur di tahun baru? Kau harus memberi kompensasi jika ngotot tidak mau pergi," Ujarnya menuntut keadilan.

"Kau barusan mengancamku?!" Haechan menghentikan langkahnya kemudian memutar tubuhnya ke arah Mark. Wanita itu menyipitkan kedua matanya dan menatap Mark dengan sengit. "Baiklah! Begini saja, jika tahun depan aku membawa pria untuk kukenalkan padamu, kita anggap ini berakhir. Dan aku akan mentraktir makan sepuasmu untuk yang terakhir kali. Tapi jika aku tidak berhasil melakukannya, maka aku akan terus datang kesini seperti biasa. Bagaimana?" Haechan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajukan penawaran.

Mendengar hal itu, Mark nampak terdiam sejenak sambil mengusap dagu. Ini menarik, tanpa Haechan sadar ia baru saja mengajak Mark bertaruh. Setelah memikirkannya matang-matang, ia pun berseru dengan mantap,"Baiklah _call!_ Aku pegang ucapanmu. Kalau begitu, makan malam 3 juta won?" Tanyanya yang membuat Haechan terbelalak. Apa pria ini berniat memerasnya?

"3 juta won? Memangnya kau mau pesan apa saja?" Ia mulai mempertanyakan kewarasan mantan suaminya tersebut.

"Lalu kau mau mentraktirku berapa? 200 ribu? Jangan bercanda! Itu tidak bisa menggantikan rasa laparku di tahun –tahun yang akan datang.."

Haechan termangu dengan raut datar. Meskipun dengan perasaan tidak rela, ia pun menyetujui permintaan Mark, "Baik! 3 juta won asalkan aku terbebas darimu!" Ucapnya yang disambut dengan kepalan Mark di udara. Pria itu langsung melakukan selebrasi dengan menari di hadapannya.

" _Yehet._ Itu baru aku suka," Mark berseru dengan antusias. Ia bertepuk tangan dengan riang seperti seekor anjing laut yang disodori cumi-cumi raksasa. Haechan menatap tingkah Mark dengan tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa pria berusia 28 tahun sepertinya masih bertingkah kekanakan? Apa pria itu sudah lupa umur?

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Ini sudah jam 1, dan udara juga semakin dingin." Putus Haechan begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu lift yang tertutup. Monitor di sisi kiri lift tu menunjukkan jika lift yang ia tunggu tengah berada di lantai 6 sekarang. Wanita itu pun menunggu dengan tangan terlipat di atas dada. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, sebelum Mark membuka suara.

"Oh ya ambil saja ini. Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Kau bisa memandangi wajahku jika kau merasa bosan," Ia tiba-tiba menyodorkan selembar foto yang diserahkan oleh Herin sesaat sebelum mereka meninggalkan restoran ke hadapan Haechan. Wanita itu melirik foto yang terselip di antara jari Mark tanpa minat, namun tetap mengambilnya.

"Wow Mark, kau memberiku ide yang bagus. Mungkin aku bisa memberi foto ini ke cenayang dan membuatmu dihantui nasib buruk," Haechan menggoyang-goyangkan foto itu tepat di depan wajah Mark dengan pandangan mencemooh.

Tangan kirinya bergerak menyentil bagian foto yang menampilkan wajah Mark dan menyentilnya berkali-kali dengan nafsu. "Setiap kali cenayang itu menusukkan jarum ke sini, kau juga akan merasakan sakit!" Pekik Haechan dengan pipi yang menggembung dongkol.

Hal itu membuat Mark tertawa, "Kedengarannya kau mulai gila. Apa pertemuan kita selanjutnya akan dijadwalkan di rumah sakit jiwa?"

"Hmm..kau menantangku ya?" Haechan yang tidak terima beringsut hendak memukul Mark. Namun tiba-tiba saja pintu lift di hadapannya terbuka dan menampilkan pasangan lansia yang menatap mereka dengan senyuman ramah. Haechan pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberi Mark _pelajaran,_ dan membungkuk untuk memberi hormat.

" _Selamat malam, selamat tahun baru.."_

 _"Semoga kalian diberkati,"_

Pasangan lansia itu dengan tulus memanjatkan doa. Mark yang semula hendak membuat pertahanan dengan kedua tangannya, lantas mengalihkan pandang ke arah lift. Dirinya mendadak diliputi rasa malu. Mark pun menarik kedua tangannya kembali ke sisi tubuh, lalu ikut membungkuk ke arah mereka.

"Terimakasih, Tuan dan Nyonya. Semoga kalian diberi kesehatan dan umur panjang," Ujarnya lalu dengan cepat menggiring tubuh Haechan untuk masuk ke dalam lift.

Haechan yang merasa tidak terima karena Mark menyeretnya dengan tidak berperik-kemanusiaan segera melepaskan diri. Ia menyentak kasar tangan Mark kemudian mengambil posisi yang berjauhan di dalam lift. Wanita itu sedang memikiran cara untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Mark, dan tiba-tiba saja ide cemerlang melintas di otaknya.

Ia menghampiri Mark yang sedang menatap pohon natal raksasa yang berdiri menjulang di tengah hotel melalui dinding kaca. Haechan menggoyang lengan Mark berkali-kali untuk mendapat perhatian dari pria itu. "Minhyung~ah...kau marah eoh? Apa aku baru saja berbuat salah eumm?" Ia sengaja berucap dengan nada mengayun manja. Membuat Mark mempertanyakan apa yang sedang wanita itu lakukan. Tapi apapun itu, Mark sangat yakin jika Haechan memiliki niat buruk.

Ia pun menepis lengan Haechan supaya wanita itu menjauh, "Ah..waee iraee? Menjauhlah dariku," Sungutnya kesal. Namun, Haechan tidak langsung menyerah meskipun harga dirinya sedikit terluka karena pria itu menolak sikap manisnya mentah-mentah. Wanita itu segera merogoh tasnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sejumlah uang.

"Oh ya sayang, terimakasih karena sudah menemaniku hari ini. Ambilah, ini yang kau inginkan dari tadi kan?" Ia meraih tangan Mark, dan menaruh uang itu di telapak tangannya. Jangan lupakan kalau Haechan itu sangat cerdik. Kalau misi pertama tidak berhasil, ia masih punya rencana cadangan.

Mark mendengus tidak percaya. Apa-apaan ini? Wanita itu ingin menyogoknya?

"Kenapa tidak kau ambil juga? Apa uangnya kurang? Aku akan memberikan sisanya di kencan kita berikutnya. Jadi bersikaplah manis sayang, aku mungkin akan memberimu uang tip.." Haechan memaksa Mark untuk menerimanya. Dan begitu Haechan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria itu baru paham situasi apa yang coba wanita itu ciptakan disini. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Haechan, sementara Haechan memeletkan lidah ke arahnya.

 _"Apa-apaan itu? Pria itu menjual dirinya untuk wanita kaya?"_

 _"Heol, dia tidak punya harga diri."_

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dari sepasang lansia di belakang mereka. Dan itu membuat Mark geram. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, merapalkan doa supaya Tuhan memberikannya kesabaran.

" _Tidak menampik? Jadi itu benar?"_ Bisikan itu terdengar lagi, dan Mark mulai merasa terpancing.

"Ehem.." Pria itu berdeham supaya mereka berhenti. Ia harus memutar otak untuk mengakhiri kesalah-pahaman ini atau setidaknya membuat wanita ini juga malu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan suamimu? Dia akan pulang dari Jepang besok 'kan? Kau sebaiknya menutupi tanda di lehermu atau kita mungkin akan ketahuan." Skak Mat! Begitu Mark mengatakan hal itu, Haechan yang semula merasa dirinya sudah membuat Mark kalah telak kembali merasa tidak aman.

"A-apa?"

"Kita masih punya beberapa jam lagi sebelum malam tahun baru berakhir, bagaimana kalau bermain sebentar, noona? Aku janji kali ini tidak akan meninggalkan bekas," Mark mengucapkan hal itu sambil berjalan mendekati Haechan, membuat wanita itu melangkah mundur hingga tersudut pada dinding lift di belakangnya. Mark terkekeh dalam hati. _Apa semudah ini membuat wanita itu jatuh ke perangkapnya?_

Ia pun memenjarakan Haechan di antara kedua lengannya, dan mulai membuat gesture seolah-olah hendak menciumnya.

 _"Yak! Neo!"_ Haechan menjerit. Ia hendak melepas _high-heelsnya_ dan menghujani pria itu dengan pukulan, tapi suara di belakang mereka membuatnya terdiam.

"Heish menjijikkan. Kalian berdua! Jika ingin melakukan hal tidak senonoh, pergilah dan pesan kamar." Si pria paruh baya menggerutu sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya, menyuruh mereka untuk diam.

"Yang pria tidak punya harga diri, sementara yang wanita tukang selingkuh. Benar-benar mengerikan. Kalian berdua adalah pasangan yang cocok. Ceraikan saja suamimu, dan larilah dengan pria ini. Dia berhak mendapat yang lebih baik," Si istri menimpali. Mark segera melepaskan kungkungan tangannya dan bergerak menjauhi tubuh Haechan.

"Tapi, aku..tidak melakukanya.." Haechan masih mencoba untuk membela diri. Namun, raut pasangan lansia itu menandakan jika mereka tidak begitu peduli. Dan itu membuat Haechan menyesali tindakannya.

"ARGHH! Baiklah aku keluar saja dari sini," Ujarnya bertepatan dengan suara lift yang berdenting dan pintu yang terbuka. Mereka sudah sampai di lantai 1. Mark yang melihatnya terkikik geli.

 _"Pfft..dia mencari lawan yang tidak sebanding. Dia pikir dia bisa mengalahkanku? Dasar bodoh,"_ Batinnya sambil memperhatikan Haechan yang segera memacu langkahnya untuk segera keluar dari lift itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya gemas. Tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menggoda mantan istrinya itu satu kali lagi.

"Hey _noona!_ Kenapa kau terburu-buru? Kau tidak ingin memberi ciuman selamat malam dulu untuk kekasihmu yang tampan ini? Hey!" Serunya yang tidak digubris oleh Haechan. Wanita itu terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Mark pun menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk ke arah pasangan lansia itu sebelum berlari menyusul Haechan.

" _Apa mereka benar-benar berselingkuh?"_ Si suami bertanya ketika melihat Mark perlahan menjauh.

" _Entahlah. Tapi pemuda itu sangat tampan dan beretika. Dia mirip pria yang kukencani saat masih berpacaran denganmu dulu,"_

" _A-APA?"_ Dan keduanya pun berpandangan.

.

.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Kau membuatku malu, tahu." Kata Haechan ketika mereka sudah berada di pelataran hotel. Saat ini ia tengah mencari taksi untuk pulang ke rumah Renjun. Sekedar informasi saja, setelah bercerai dengan Mark, Haechan memang menumpang tinggal dengan sahabatnya sewatu SMA itu. Haechan sendiri sudah tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi sejak Ayahnya meninggal sewaktu dia berusia 12 tahun dengan meninggalkan banyak hutang. Akhirnya, rumah mereka pun terpaksa digadaikan.

Setahun setelahnya, Ibu Haechan yang merasa tidak sanggup menanggung beban hidup sendirian memilih mengakhiri hidupnya dengan melompat ke laut. Meninggalkan Haechan kecil yang dipungut oleh petugas sosial dan dibawa ke panti asuhan untuk dibesarkan.

"Memangnya siapa yang duluan mencari gara-gara?" Mark menimpali dengan nada ketus. Mendengar itu, Haechan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak.

"Mark Lee..Mark Lee...kau ini..tidak pernah berubah ya. Harus akui jika hal yang membuat aku tetap datang kesini, karena aku tahu ini akan berakhir menyenangkan," Ujarnya kemudian. Satu-satunya kalimat pujian bernada menyindir yang Haechan lontarkan untuk Mark malam ini.

Pria itu menyeringai, "Kenapa? Karena kau merasa muda kembali?" Tukasnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya! Berhentilah menggodaku!" Haechan berseru kesal. Bertepatan dengan itu, sebuah taksi tiba-tiba saja melaju dan berhenti di pelataran. Haechan pun memilih untuk mengakhiri perdebatannya dengan Mark. Ia berjalan menuju taksi itu dengan cepat. Pesta tahun baru di hotel ini baru saja berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu, dan jika tidak cekatan taksinya bisa saja disabet oleh orang lain.

Haechan baru ingin menyambar gagang pintu mobil di hadapannya ketika Mark tiba-tiba muncul dan menghalangi niatnya, "Oh ya mengenai perkataanmu di restoran tadi, kalau kau memang keberatan untuk merayakan ulangtahun pernikahan kita setiap tahun. Bagaimana jika kita mengubahnya? Kita bisa merayakan perceraian kita, mungkin?" Lagi-lagi pria ini menanyakan hal yang tidak penting. Haechan mengacungkan jari tengahnya kemudian meludah di dekat pria itu.

 _"Heol.._ aku lebih baik merayakan kematian anjingku dari pada pergi denganmu untuk merayakan perceraian. Sudah sana minggir! Kau menghalangi aku masuk,"

.

.

"Kau masih bertemu dengannya?" Haechan baru saja hendak meminum jus apel dari dalam kulkas, ketika sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Yak! Hwang Renjun, kau mengagetkanku!" Ia menoleh dan menemukan Renjun duduk di atas meja dapur dengan bersedekap. Mengamatinya gerak-geriknya dengan seksama.

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu dari tadi asal kau tahu saja," Wanita berambut merah sebahu itu menimpali, kemudian turun dari meja makan. Ia merebut jus apel itu dari tangan Haechan dan meminumnya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan acara karaoke bersama teman-teman sekantormu? Kau bilang kau tidak akan pulang sampai matahari terbit," Ujar Haechan sambil berkacak pinggang. Kini justru ia yang dibuat penasaran. Wanita itu tidak protes ketika melihat Renjun menandaskan jus apelnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Oh ya? Aku pernah bilang begitu? Sepertinya aku harus menambahkan kecuali. Seandainya pria-pria brengsek itu tidak mencuri kesempatan dengan menggerayangi tubuh temanku. Aku mungkin tidak akan meninju mereka dan menghancurkan acara,"

"Apa temanmu berterimakasih akan hal itu?" Tanya Haechan.

"Sepertinya dia kecewa. Kurasa dia memang sengaja tampil lebih menggoda karena berharap bisa pulang dengan menggaet pria kaya," Renjun mencebikkan bibirnya sambil mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Jangan bilang kau baru saja meninju atasanmu?"

"Memang itu yang aku lakukan. Aku menghajar mereka tanpa pandang bulu." Tukasnya yang membuat Haechan berbalik kemudian mengetukkan dahinya ke pintu kulkas disampingnya. APA RENJUN BERCANDA?!

"Yah, setidaknya yang kau lakukan itu hal baik. Tapi kurasa kita akan begadang lagi untuk membuat surat lamaran mulai besok, huh?" Katanya, sambil melirik Renjun dari sudut mata. Padahal karier Renjun yang sedang dipertaruhkan, tapi mengapa malah ia yang lemas mendengarnya?

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Bekerja dengan para serigala itu membuatku muak. Aku akan membuka usaha saja kali ini. Oh ya, apa besok kau akan mengunjungi Byul?" Renjun bertanya dengan nada santai.

Haechan terdiam begitu nama itu disebut. "Tentu saja. Dia anakku. Aku sudah sangat merindukannya," Ucapnya dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang mengantarmu besok. Kau sebaiknya segera tidur," Dan ucapan bernada datar Renjun mengakhiri percakapan mereka malam itu.

.

.

 _"Eoh!_ Sepertinya Ibumu juga ada disini, Byul-ah.." Haechan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya merajut langkah untuk menghampiri nisan yang menghadap sebuah gundukan kecil kemudian menaruh buket bunga _lily_ disana. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kehadiran sosok lain yang tengah menatap tidak percaya atas sikap sombongnya.

"Jika dia masih hidup, seharusnya umurnya sekarang sudah 6 tahun. Aku penasaran bagaimana dia menjalani hari pertamanya di sekolah. Sangat menyenangkan jika kita bisa mengantarnya bersama-sama," Mark sepertinya tidak akan berhenti bicara sampai wanita itu menanggapinya. Ia berjalan menuju ujung bukit dan menatap pemandangan distrik Dongjak-gu dari atas sana. Pemakaman yang mereka singgahi ini memang terletak di puncak bukit.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, akan jadi seperti apa dia jika Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk lahir ke dunia? Apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan dan bagaimana rupanya? Apa dia lebih mirip denganku atau denganmu?" Mark kembali menambahi, dan itu membuat Haechan menghela napas gusar.

Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, sebelum berucap dengan lirih."Mark.."

"Yahh..tapi kurasa itu tidak penting lagi. Tuhan tau jika kita akan menjadi orangtua yang payah, karena itu dia mengirimnya ke keluarga lain." Namun entah tidak peka atau memang hendak mencari gara-gara, Mark tidak mengindahkan ucapan Haechan yang sarat akan peringatan.

"Kau masih akan terus mengatakannya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau pikir dia akan senang jika mendengar kedua orangtuanya bertengkar?"Baiklah, sekarang Haechan mulai terpancing. Ia berbalik dan menatap Mark dengan sorot mata membunuh. Namun Mark sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh hal itu, dia justru tersenyum seraya berjalan mendekati Haechan.

"Dia bukan apa-apa, kecuali gumpalan darah. Dia bahkan tidak punya telinga untuk mendengar, dan hati untuk memahami apa yang orang lain rasakan," Ujarnya, dan senyum tipisnya kini berubah jadi senyum miring. Begitu berada di hadapan Haechan, Mark menatapnya lekat dengan kedua tangan terselip di saku.

"Ucapanmu keterlaluan."

"Kau sudah membuang cincinmu?" Tiba-tiba, Mark mengalihkan pembicaraannya ke topik lain, dan itu membuat Haechan makin geram. Ia tidak suka dengan cara Mark membicarakan Byul yang terkesan enteng. Pria itu berbicara seolah-olah ia hanya sedang memberitahu cuaca hari ini. _Bagaimana pun Byul pernah ada_. Selama 4 bulan lamanya, Haechan bisa merasakan kehadiran Byul dalam dirinya. Byul adalah nafasnya dan detak jantung mereka juga berdetak seirama.

Mark meraih tangan Haechan dengan kasar kemudian mengamati tangan wanita itu. Memastikan jika pandangannya tidak salah, namun secepat mungkin Haechan menarik kembali tangannya.

"Kalau iya kenapa?! Aku benar-benar ingin membuang semua hal yang berkaitan denganmu. Kau hanya hama, setitik noda dan penyelasan yang ingin aku buang jauh-jauh! Kau bukan hanya suami yang buruk, tapi kau juga tidak pantas dipanggil Ayah. Dasar brengsek!" Pekiknya yang disambut Mark dengan tatapan remeh. Pria itu tertawa singkat, sebelum berucap dengan santai.

" _Heol.._ apa itu yang seorang Ibu katakan di depan anaknya? Tadi kau bermain seolah-olah gundukan tanah itu mendengarmu. Hei Byul-ah, kau dengar sendiri kan? Ibumu orang yang kasar. Kau beruntung karena dia tidak pernah memarahimu," Tukasnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah makam Byul. Melihat itu, Haechan mengeratkan buku jemarinya erat-erat. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar pria itu tepat di wajahnya sekarang juga. Tapi akal sehatnya menguasai, dan memaksanya untuk berpikir jernih.

Ia menatap Mark dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan jijik dan dingin, _"Oh geurae?_ Jadi itu saja yang bisa keluar dari mulutmu? Baiklah kurasa sudah cukup. Byul-ah, eomma pulang dulu ya. Semoga kau tetap hangat. Eomma akan mengunjungimu lagi lain waktu. _Annyeong,"_ Haechan mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada berbeda. Di awal, ia mengucapkannya dengan nada cuek dan mengejek. Namun begitu menghadap makam Byul, wanita itu lantas tersenyum cerah dan menyempatkan diri untuk mengelus nisan yang bertuliskan nama panggilan bayinya.

Mark yang melihat itu nampak terperangah, "Wow, ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu?" Bahkan di kondisi seperti ini, ia masih sempatnya meledek Haechan. Akan tetapi, wanita itu tidak peduli. Ia berjalan melalui Mark setelah menabrak bahu pria itu, dan membuatnya sedikit terhuyung.

Namun bukan Mark Lee namanya kalau ia langsung menyerah begitu saja hanya karena sikap dingin seorang wanita. Ia pun berjalan dengan cepat untuk menyamai langkah Haechan. Begitu Haechan sudah selangkah di depannya, ia segera menarik lengan wanita itu agar bebalik. "Hey! Kau tidak mau makan sesuatu dulu sebelum pulang ke Itaewon? Perjalanan dari Dongjak-gu kesana cukup jauh. Kau bisa telat makan.."

Haechan mendesah kesal, "Bagus. Kau ingin aku mencabut predikat pria brengsekmu dengan bersikap sok perhatian begini? Sayang sekali Mark Lee, aku sudah tahu luar-dalammu.."

"Termasuk dalamanku?" Mark melontarkan candaan, tapi jelas itu tidak membuat Haechan tertawa. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk saat ini.

Ia memutar bola matanya malas, _"Fck you_ Mark Lee. Berhentilah mengikutiku. Aku mau pulang!" Sergah Haechan. Si mungil memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali merajut langkah. Tapi sekali lagi, Mark meraih lengannya dan menyentak wanita itu sehingga jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau butuh tumpangan? Selain menghemat uangmu, kita juga bisa bernostalgia. Kedengarannya menarik, 'kan? Kau mau kita bermain peran? Baiklah, kalau begitu hari ini aku adalah Ayah Byul dan kau Ibunya. Kita lupakan perceraian kita sejenak dan bersenang-senang bersama. _Eotte?"_ Mark mengucapkan itu sambil tertawa.

Haechan sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lebih lama lagi. Ada banyak hal yang pria Kanada itu lakukan yang membuat emosinya bergejolak. Ia pun berbalik dan melayangkan tamparan di pipi kanan Mark Lee.

"Kau ingin kita bersenang-senang? Begini caraku bersenang- senang." Ujar Haechan dengan napas yang terengah-engah usai melampiaskan emosinya.

"Aku muak denganmu, Mark Lee. Jadi kumohon hentikan. Aku sudah banyak bersabar selama ini. Tapi kau tetap saja tidak mengubah tingkahmu. Setiap kali kita bertemu di makam Byul, kau selalu mengejek tingkahku yang melankolis. Memangnya kenapa?" Sergah Haechan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia lantas mengusap kasar pelupuk matanya ketika merasakan cairan bening itu tak lagi dapat ia bendung,

"Dia darah dagingku. Cuma Byul keluarga yang aku miliki sekarang. Kau bisa bilang aku bodoh karena berbicara di depan gundukan tanah, tapi apa kau tahu seberapa berartinya momen ini untukku?" Haechan menggigit bibir. Dia terus terluka, babak belur, dan pria itu bahkan tidak pernah peduli sedikit pun.

Di hadapannya, Mark hanya terdiam sembari mengusap bekas tamparan Haechan di pipinya. Tatapan pria itu seolah mengatakan mengapa, bukan rasa bersalah yang Haechan harap dapat ia tangkap dari sorot mata itu.

"Jika kau tidak bisa memahami perasaan orang lain, lebih baik kau diam saja. Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Kita bukan lagi siapa-siapa. Dan tidak akan pernah menjadi apa-apa." Haechan menatap pria itu lekat. Memberinya peringatan bahwa ia sudah lelah, dan tidak ingin terlibat apapun lagi dengan Mark.

Pria itu tersenyum getir ketika menyaksikan tubuh Haechan berbalik dengan cepat dan meninggalkan tempatnya kini berdiri dengan terburu-buru. Mark mengeratkan buku jemarinya, menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan apapun yang akan membuat wanita itu terluka lebih dalam. Hendak menyusul, namun ia paham jika yang Haechan inginkan saat ini adalah kesendirian.

"Setidaknya aku paham, sekali pun kita tidak terikat. Pada akhirnya kau dan aku, akan selalu bertemu.." Ucap Mark seraya mengangkat kepalan tangannya. Menatap ke arah cincin berlian yang masih senantiasa melingkar di jari manisnya dengan sorot mata gundah.

 **TBC**

A/N : Aku tunggu saran dan kritik dari kalian ya! ^^ gatau sih masih ada yg nge stan markchan atau ngga skrg karena banyak yg lebih suka Luwoo sama Nomin. _But i guess, we'll never know till we try it right?_ jadi sampe jumpa di chap berikutnya. Kalau reviewsnya, ga sampe 10 aku bakal hapus dan ganti jadi cast lain. Mianhae:(


End file.
